1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to 3D printing technology, and specifically to an integrated 3D printing system.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the maturity of 3D printing technology, and the narrowed volume and reduced price of the 3D printers, the utilization of the 3D printers has become popular these days.
There are multiple types of 3D printers available in the market, each type of the 3D printers respectively adopts different printing technology and uses different material. For example, a 3D printer adopting selective laser sintering (SLS) technology is using laser beam to sinter the polymer powder to fuse the polymer powder together for constructing an object layer-by-layer. For another example, a 3D printer adopting stereolithography (SLA) technology is using point-light source or surface-light source to irradiate polymer resin for curing the resin through triggering the chemical reaction for constructing an object layer-by-layer.
The current 3D printing technologies in nowadays are usually importing a well-edited 3D object into a single 3D printer, and the 3D printer is responsible for building a physical 3D model corresponding to the imported 3D object through its embedded printing technology and material. In other words, the current 3D printers are only allowed to build the 3D models by using one single type of printing approach and one single type of material.
Accordingly, if a user needs to print a 3D object which is consisted of multiple portions with different strengths, characters and/or functions, it would not have been satisfied by the current 3D printing technologies discussed above.